Cinderbob Rellapants
by Green Flamingo
Summary: Basically Cinderella with Spongebob characters...it's supposed to sound like a little kid wrote it, so don't blame me if you don't like it.


Summary- Your basic Cinderella story only with Spongebob characters...  
  
Cinderbob Rellapants  
  
Once upon a time, in Bikini Bottom, there was a beautiful whale princess named Pearl. She had a rich dad named Mr. Krabs, who owned the Krusty Krab. Pearl also had two siblings. Her sister, Sandy, and her brother, Squidward, who worked for his dad as a cashier.  
Sandy and Squidward made Pearl do all the work when Mr. Krabs wasn't around because they were too lazy to do it themselves.  
"Hurry up with counting that money so I can go home," Squidward said to Pearl one day. "Isn't this your job?" Pearl asked. "Yes, but you have to do it because I'm the talented one. I shouldn't be bothered with talentless things like that. Plus, I need to get to my interpretive dance lesson," Squidward replied. "Fine, I'll do it, but only if you pay me," Pearl said. "Whatever," Squidward mumbled, and left.  
Pearl finished counting the money and went to go give it to her dad. "Oh, hey Pearl, guess what happened to me today?" Mr. Krabs said after he finished drooling over his hard-earned cash.  
"Um, did you win the lottery?" Pearl guessed. "I wish, but that's not it," Mr. Krabs replied, "I got the mail today, and there was an invitation to Larry's big beach party tonight." "Whee, I love parties," Pearl said happily, "can I go?" Mr. Krabs was counting his money again.  
He stopped suddenly. "I'M MISSING TWO DOLLARS!!!, he roared, "WHERE ARE THEY??" "I don't know," Pearl said, "maybe Squidward took it." "Now why would Squidward take it?" Mr. Krabs asked, "He never does anything wrong." "Well, Sandy was in there today, maybe she borrowed it," Pearl suggested. "Or maybe you took it," Mr. Krabs said.  
He was getting madder by the minute. "That's it, you're not going to that beach party," Mr. Krabs said angrily. "YOU HATE ME!! I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID MONEY! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!" Pearl sobbed.  
She ran home to find Sandy picking out her best swimsuit. "Did you hear about the big beach party? Oh yeah, you can't go, can you? Dad told me all about it," Sandy laughed. "I don't care. I'm running away tonight anyway," Pearl replied. "Ha, you wouldn't last a week by yourself, Too bad you're not coming," Sandy said.  
Pearl stomped up to her room. "I WANNA GO!!" she started to cry again. All of a sudden, she heard a poof. "Hi, I'm you fairy god-sponge," said a high-pitched, annoying voice. "Spongebob?" Pearl asked, "is that you?" "Yup!" he replied. "Why are you dressed up like that?" Pearl asked. He was wearing a pink tutu and had a spatula in his hand.  
"I dunno, I found this costume in the dumpster. This magic spatula came with it," Spongebob answered. "Okay..." Pearl said, "Hey Spongebob, do you think you could use that magic spatula to make me the best swimsuit and ride to the beach party tonight?" Pearl asked.  
"Sure, why not?" he said. POOF. A swimsuit suddenly appeared, and outside, a snailshell-shaped carriage with seahorses popped out of nowhere. "Wow!" Pearl exclaimed. "There ya go," Spongebob said, "but make sure you're home before midnight because I want Gary back and those seahorses need to be returned to King Neptune." "Okay, thanks Spongebob, you're the best!" Pearl said happily as she squeezed him in a bone-crunching hug.  
~Later~  
  
It was about 4:00 when Pearl arrived in her carriage. She stepped out, and Larry saw her. "Hey, wanna play some volleyball?" Larry asked. "Sure," Pearl replied.  
Time flew, and before Pearl realized it, midnight was just a few seconds away. "Oh, I have to go," Pearl said nervously, and ran off. She ran down the beach to her carriage and tripped. Pearl got up and sped away in the shrinking snail carriage.  
Larry started to run up. "Wait, you dropped your flipper slipper," he started to say, but she was already gone. "I'll have to try to fit this slipper on everyone until I find her. She was awesome at volleyball!" Larry said.  
About a week later, the doorbell rang. Sandy ran up to answer it. "Hi, Larry," she said. "Hi, would you mind trying on this slipper?" Larry asked. "Sure," Sandy replied. She tried to put it on, but it was way too big for her. "Oh well," Larry said, "I'll have to try somewhere else."  
"Is that Larry?" a voice somewhere was heard. The whole house shook as Pearl stomped down the stairs. "Uh, yeah," Larry said, "would you mind trying this on?" He handed the flipper slipper to her.  
Pearl put it on. "Perfect fit," they said together. "You were the volleyball champion at the beach party!" Larry said. "Yup," Pearl replied. "Want a rematch?" Larry asked. "Yeah!" Pearl exclaimed. They walked off to the beach together.  
  
A/N-this was just a story I had to write in creative writing class, so yeah.... 


End file.
